


You'll be fine!

by imhereforthecookies



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforthecookies/pseuds/imhereforthecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot written for a Supernatural Imagines prompt: "Imagine that you're really stressing out about going to college, and the Winchesters telling you that you're going to be okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be fine!

Author's Note: I tried to keep this gender- and major-nuetral. If I failed anywhere, I am sorry! 

All of your stuff was packed and loaded into the truck, a blue 1989 Ford F100 that the brothers had bought you way back on your sixteenth birthday. It seemed like so long ago when you met them, fourteen years old and newly an orphan. You almost wished for those days back again. Sure, it was in the middle of the Apocalypse and you spent your first few months in the bunker thoroughly hating everyone and everything, but it just seemed like such a simpler time and place, to be young and not have to worry about being an adult. You had to grow up fast, that was for sure. But you always had people around you. College... Well, college wouldn't be that way. You looked at the pile of stuff, everything you owned, illuminated by the dull yellow glow of a street lamp.

"Relax, y/n." Dean said, throwing the last of his and Sam's luggage into the trunk of the Impala. He slammed the lid down and shot you a wide smile. "Come on, it's just college. Write a couple papers, drink a lot of beer, take a few finals, and you're done! Back on the road with us!" He said, spreading his arms, assumably gesturing to the long, dark, deserted road in front of Bobby's place. Down the road, there were demons, wraiths, vampires, and a thousand other supernatural creatures that the normal human would shudder to think about. But to you, that seemed more inviting than a dormitory full of rowdy co-eds. "Wait, no, don't drink beers. Don't drink until you're 21. Drinking is bad. Right, Sam?" Dean added playfully, looking back at his brother and leaning against the hood of the Impala. Sam had been acting... Off the last few weeks. And it wasn't demon blood or Leviathan off, it was an introverted off that you guessed had to do with you going off to college, something he never finished experiencing. 

"But it's not just that, Dean... It's four years. Four. Years. That's as long as I've been with you guys." You said, trying to not let your voice raise an octave. "That's 40 or more classes, 125+ credit hours, and over a hundred and fifty exams." You add to prove your point that it's not "just college." But by saying that, you just freak yourself out more. So many exams. And papers. And projects. And roommates. And professors. Your breathing quickened, and your eyes widened. Five in the morning, on barely four hours of sleep, was not the time to be thinking about this. But you couldn't help it. 

Sam strode over, and the change in his expression was visible. He wasn't as tense as he had been; on the contrary, he seemed gentle. "Listen, y/n. I know it sounds like a lot. And it is. I mean, you've heard how badly I was stressing out over my law school exam." He said, a small smile playing at his lips. Yeah, you had heard that story. Back by Monday morning, nine years ago. "But listen, it's all worth it. I promise." He said, giving you a look that asked if you understood him. 

"But what if I have a psycho roommate? What if I fail a class? What if one of my professors is a monster??" You asked. 

Dean piped up, "Well then that's why you have our numbers!" He said cheerfully. "We'll take out any monsters, even your professors or your roommate!" He flashed a bright grin, that made you laugh a little bit. 

"That's just part of college. I thought that my roommate was a total jerk for the first half of my freshman year, too. But when I actually got to know him, he wasn't so bad. He was actually the one that ended up introducing me to Jessica." Sam said, sadness touching his eyes. "Yeah, college is going to be hard some times. But then other times, it will be a breeze. Some papers will seem like Lucifer assigned them, but then others won't even take you the time that it takes to eat a sandwich. But when you walk across that stage that Spring, it will be so, so worth every long night and cup of coffee and ramen noodle packet." He patted you on the back. "And you know, the parties and bars and sex is also pretty great." He said more happily, and you both laughed together. 

"Alright, I've heard sandwich and sex in the last two minutes and I'd like to get to one or the other before the sun sets tonight." Dean prodded, his voice gruff but you knew that he meant well. You really did have to be off, your school was quite a ways away and you had to be there before noon. Which at this point was going to mean speeding, but you could live with that. Dean had taught you how to drive, after all. You smiled, along with the Winchester brothers. Maybe school wouldn't be that bad after all. And you knew that you could always call them if you really needed to. 

You let out a deep sigh, and hugged each of the brothers in turn. They both told you to stay safe, and to call when you got into your dorm. You smiled and agreed, then with a deep breath, climbed into the cab of your truck. As you started the engine, you saw the brothers in the Impala, waiting for you to go. They were closer to parents than even your real parents ever had been. The gravel crunched under your tires, as you pulled out and started down the road. (Your school), here I come. you think with a grin.


End file.
